


Distractions

by Merfilly



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Leather Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego is plagued by a new worry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taz/gifts).



It wasn't that Don Diego was adverse to the oddities of certain lifestyles. It was more that he truly had no wish to be distracted in the midst of a good fight with an enemy due to his eccentricity.

"What am I to do?" he asked Bernardo, even as he stroked the leather wrapping his crop's handle.

Bernardo kept his opinions to himself. If Diego was so affected by the scent and sight of leather, there was not much to do but hope Zorro was not swayed from duty by the same.

"At least my enemies rarely wear leather alone."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Distractions [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784411) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
